


The Three Times Killian Jones Made a Bad Decision (And That One Time He Didn’t)

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, College AU, Gen, and graham and tink are bad influences, and some annoyed emma, and some drunk killian, there is a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer
Summary: CS College AU - Killian is a twenty-one year old virgin in love with his best friend, Emma.





	The Three Times Killian Jones Made a Bad Decision (And That One Time He Didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the wonderful @resident-of-storybrooke because today is the anniversary of when she escaped from her mother’s womb! Congrats, dude! You are a great friend, and it has been my pleasure to write this for you, least of all because you have been there for me recently when I needed my friends the most <3 A massive thank you to @hollyethecurious for actually listening to me ramble on about this fic, which for the most part, was a dream I had. For fucking reals. I was horrified/aroused/intrigued when i woke up, and you’ll see why when you get to that scene, and so i wrote out lots of notes. I shared those notes if Tori, who was very eager to see it on paper lol A massive thank you also to @kmomof4 who stepped in to beta this because I didn’t want to disturb @hollyethecurious on her trip!

“Swan!” Killian called, racing across the short, neatly kept grass between them. “Swan, wait!” Emma turned just as he reached her, her hair flicking out and almost catching him in the face that he dodged sideways to avoid in a well practiced move.

“Killian, hey, what’s up?” Emma looked him over, his cheeks flustered and the tips of his elfen ears burning a bright pink. Emma frowned, rearranging her rucksack strap on her shoulder. Her bag was full of reference books today because she was heading to the library to study for a big exam in a few days. “Did you run to stop me?”

“I, uh...maybe?” Killian blushed, reaching his hand up to paw at the patch of skin behind his ear. It was a nervous habit Emma had noticed he did a lot when she was around. “Maybe I just enjoy running. In jeans. Whilst carrying heavy textbooks.” He gave her a sly grin, one eyebrow jumping up on his face cheekily.

“Yeah, right,” Emma laughed, rolling her eyes and clutching at her bag strap a little harder. She pulled it forward a little, trying to relieve the pressure on her shoulder, rolling the joint to help the weight shift.

“Here,” Killian nodded towards the bag on her shoulder with a motion of his head, reaching forward and grabbing the strap. Emma’s skin buzzed at the contact, even through her sweater, and she dumbly watched his hand guide it down over her arm. “Allow me,” He smiled, the back of his hand brushing her fingers as he pulled the bag free.

Emma gulped hard. Killian Jones, her best friend in the entire world, was like a mythical creature. He was a unicorn. No, he was a winged unicorn. He was a fucking unicorn Pegasus that couldn’t be tamed and everyone wanted a piece of. Especially Emma Swan. She had waited over ten years for him to notice her romantically, ever since the day she had fallen off her bike whilst trying to jump a dyke and he had helped fish her out, but it seemed that she had well and truly been friendzoned.

“Daydreaming there, Swan?” Killian chuckled, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

“Hmm?” Emma blinked a few times, righting her thoughts and fixing her eyes on his. They were the bluest hue she had ever seen, the barely warm Fall sunshine making them dazzle and seem transparent, and when he smiled back at her, the tiny crinkles of skin at the corner of his eyes made them look even more sexy.

“I asked if you were heading to the library and could I carry your bags for you?” Killian beamed at her, bouncing her rucksack on his own shoulder painfully. “Not that I am rushing you, but this thing is really heavy,” he insisted dramatically.

“Oh, right,” Emma flapped, looking behind her to the huge on campus library building behind her. Like something straight out of a movie, it was the biggest building on campus with huge stone columns and  _Bibliotheca_  etched into the stone above the steps. “The library, yes,” she confirmed again out loud as she began moving in that direction.

“I take it this means you are not coming to Will’s party tonight?” Killian asked hopefully, falling into step beside her. Emma looked at him, tucking a strand of her silky golden locks behind her ear nervously.

“I’m sorry,” she winced after her words, half closing her eyes at him to avoid his reply. “I really have to study for my midterms next week.”

“And you can’t skip this one study session? It will be no fun without you there,” Killian pouted playfully, fluttering his long eyelashes at her and sticking out his bottom lip. “Who will make sure I don’t drink too much and make a fool of myself?” Emma all but died when all of her breath left her and her heart skipped a beat.

“I’m sorry, I really can’t,” she groaned, hating herself instantly for saying the words. “I’m sure you’ll have fun with Graham and Tink,” Emma offered with a snort.

As a group, they usually liked to hang around as a foursome. Graham and Tink were not exactly a couple but more like friends with benefits, a situation that no one really talked about or found particularly odd. They didn’t have the drama of a relationship and when they all spent time together, they didn’t really act like a couple, so there was no uncomfortable third wheel situations. Emma and Killian bickered more like a married couple sometimes, something Graham and Tink teased them over relentlessly.

“I’ll try,” Killian sighed dramatically as they reached the steps of the library. The huge stone steps were worn, the edges rounded by generations of footprints and the white slabs were almost smooth to the touch. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Killian slid Emma’s rucksack off his shoulder, stopping the weight from hitting the floor with a flexed arm, something that Emma didn’t fail to notice.

“Tomorrow,” she smiled softly, reaching out to grab the handle of her pack. Again their fingers brushed over each other and she let them linger, her soft thumb pad tracing over the outer ridges of his knuckles innocently. “Have fun,” she winked playfully.

Killian watched her climb the steps, the hairs on his forearms standing to attention as goosebumps rippled over his skin. He tucked his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, almost cursing himself for not having the guts to ask Emma out properly. They had always flirted, but that was all they ever did, and Killian was patient and he knew that she would come around in time.

Maybe.

The party was boring. Killian knew it would be without Emma there to keep him company. She was all he could think about, moping around the crowded rooms in search of more beer to drown out his foul mood. He was a person with a high limit for alcohol, but somewhere between when he began drinking and when he reached the passing out stage, Killian became someone who was prone to stupidity, and usually Emma was around to protect him from himself. Except tonight.

His first act of idiocy was challenging a sober opponent, David  _‘The Hulk’_  Nolan, to an arm wrestle, barely able to focus on the hand waving around in front of him as he planted his elbow firmly on the table between them. His tongue poked out, wetting his lips as he squinted at his opponent, a heavy set semi pro football player who, surprisingly, no one else was willing to challenge.

“You and me, buddy,” Killian slurred, pointing between him and the guy with a wobbly finger. “I got you,” he threatened, hiccuping the last word and shaking his head from side to side, trying to clear his vision as the room chanted his opponents name.

His stoic rival simply stared at him, the corner of his lips twitching up as they locked hands awkwardly, both of them leaning forward and setting their grip. Killian’s palms were sweating and he fidgeted, trying to test his adversary, but he was only met with a solid weight, David unmovable, and when someone screamed out behind him, the back of his hand was slammed into the table quicker than he could blink.

“Winner!” Will screamed, grabbing David’s arm and pulling it above his head. David simply smirked at Killian, grabbing his red solo cup newly filled with beer and chugging it back in two large gulps.

With a grunt, Killian pushed himself to his feet and stalked from the table, heading to the kitchen area where there was a new keg being set up. With a sway in his step, he eventually found his feet and was just about to reach for the beer tap when Tink grabbed his arm.

“Dance with me, Killian!” She squealed, spinning him around and pulling him back the way he had come. He stumbled after her and pulled her upright when she threatened to fall.

“I can’t dance!” Killian called over the boom of the music. Tink shook her head at him, pointing to her ears with a shrug.

“I can’t hear you!” She laughed, reaching her destination and giving him a quick nudge of her head. “Come on, live it a little!”

The table behind her was larger than it should have been in the room and Killian suspected, in a moment of clarity, that Will had installed it for this very reason. Tink toed off her shoes, turning to step up on a conveniently provided chair and letting Graham pull her the rest of the way up onto the sticky, polished surface. Killian paused, looking up at his friends dumbfounded, Graham shirtless with some kind of lipstick drawings over his bare torso, a sweatband askew across his forehead and a beer in one hand!

“Come on, Killy,” Graham teased, wrapping an arm around Tink and pulling her back flush against his torso, the music providing them with a reason to grind against each other. “Don’t be a virgin for every fun activity for your whole life!”

Killian’s jaw clenched at his friends words. Graham, Tink and Emma had all grown up together, ending up in the same college after high school but when Killian had confided in his best male friend that he was still a virgin, he hadn’t expected him to announce it to an entire room full of people. Luckily for Killian, the music was too enticing for many people to bother even listening, but it didn’t make him seethe any less.

“Oh, Killy…” Tink cooed, beckoning him with a crooked finger and wink. “Come and dance with us!” She took a sloppy sip of Graham’s beer only disengaging her lips from the plastic cup long enough for him to pull her shirt up over her head and leave her in just her hot pants and bra.

Killian ground his teeth together and grabbed the beer out of a nearby dancers hands, throwing his head back and gulping it down quickly. He was ten beers in now, most definitely three sheets to the wind and his head began to spin. Toeing off his shoes made him wobble, his feet barely supporting his weight as he swayed backwards. Lifting his leg up onto the flimsy chair was the second bad idea of the evening, his hand reaching out for Tink’s who pulled him up and flush against her slightly sweaty body with a coy smirk.

“Woooo!” Graham cheered loudly behind Tink, his back arching and his arms waving in the air. “Jones the virgin can dance!”

“Shut up, Graham!” Killian slurred, pushing his friends shoulder who retaliated with a chuckle. His beer spilled forward out of his cup as Graham sprung back forward, the fizzy, yellow liquid sliding down the valley of Tink’s breasts.

“Oops!” Graham laughed, licking his lips. “You want me to get that?” He whispered into Tink’s ear, one hand on her hip and his bottom lip rolling under his teeth as his eyes flicked up to meet Killian’s. “Or Killian?”

Killian felt his skin flush hot, his cheeks turning hot and his mouth dry. It was already coated with the stale stench of beer, his tongue feeling foreign and his mouth fell open a little as he let his eyes wander over the lace clad globes of Tink’s cleavage.

“You wanna lick me, Killian?” Tink teased, trailing her finger over the swell over her breasts. “You wanna taste me?” She cooed as seductively as she could over the thump of the bass. Graham pressed himself into her harder, making her shift her weight forward and towards Killian’s frozen, dumbstruck figure.

“I think he does,” Graham noted his friend’s discomfort and watched Killian swallow hard. “How about we all go somewhere a bit more...quiet?” Graham drank the last of his beer, tossing the empty cup sideways and not caring where it landed. Killian finally tore his gaze from Tink’s ample assets, his breathing heavy and his vision blurry, the sunshine glow of her hair and the sweetness of her smile morphing into those of the woman he really wanted to taste.

“Emma,” Killian whimpered her name with a frown, conflicted. His body wanted so many things right now and his brain was struggling to compute his actions as he reached out and smoothed his fingertips down the side of Tink’s bare torso. She was warm and soft, her ribs like piano keys under his touch, and like a fool, Killian listened to his mind when it told him she was Emma.

“Not quite, Killy,” Tink chuckled, fisting her hand in his hair and pulling his head forward until her lips were next to his ear. “But we can pretend, if you want.” Tink’s words echoed in his head, swimming around with the alcohol as her fingers soothed his scalp with a gentle caress. Killian couldn’t focus, his hormones raging, and he felt like he was in the middle of a very erotic dream.

“We know you love Emma,” Graham added over her shoulder. “Don’t you want to be ready when she finally says yes?” Tink’s face erupted in a sly grin at Graham words, nodding in agreement and anticipation.

“We can show you,” she added, her hands sliding to cup Killian’s cheeks in her hands.

“Alright,” Killian said quickly, a little too eagerly and his brain barely registered the words leaving his mouth. He felt spaced out, the buzz of inebriation coursing through him and making the blood in his ears pound louder than the bass track. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was agreeing to, or where they were going that was so quiet, but Killian had just made the third bad decision of his evening.

As it turned out, Graham and Killian’s dorm wasn’t as quiet as they had promised. Everything was so loud, Killian’s hearing amplified from the thundering tunes at Will’s party, the voices of his company still at a high volume as they all tumbled into the room giggling. Tink and Graham even kissed loudly, lips smacking together sloppily and heavy pants filling his ears as he watched with a morbid fascination.

“Don’t forget my friend here,” Graham smirked when he slid Tink’s hand down to his hardening erection. “He’s missed you,” he groaned when she grabbed him through his pants.

“Oh, he has?” Tink teased, rubbing her palm over his length and making him growl. “What about this one?” Tink looked over her shoulder at Killian, his own erection clearly visible through his jeans. “Does Jones want to see what he has been missing?”

Killian gulped as Tink advanced on him, his throat drying out instantly despite his efforts and his hands balling into nervous fists at his side. The cold chill of the night’s air had done nothing to relieve his drunkenness and Killian felt even more eager to explore their offer.

“Yeah, he does,” he fumbled with the button on his jeans, eagerly tugging the fly down and kicking them off his feet when they fell to the floor.

“Mmm, I like this,” Tink looked between them, smiling hard to herself and biting on her tongue when Graham shed his jeans in the same way. Killian tugged himself through his boxers before pulling his thin t shirt up and over his head, throwing it aside without taking his eyes off the siren in front of him with a long exhale. “Two, big hard boys ready for my attention.”

Graham spun her back around before she had time to reach Killian, pulling her into his arms and enjoying the way she moaned into his mouth when her body fell against the hard planes of his bare chest. He kissed her hard, tongue pushing into her mouth without invitation and hands kneading the globes her ass as he pushed her denim hot pants to the floor. Killian’s heart almost stopped when he noticed she wasn’t wearing panties but Graham simply slipped a finger between her cheeks, grinning against her own smile when he found how wet she was.

“Oh, baby, you’re wet for us,” Graham panted, shooting Killian an excited glance.

“And you’re a dirty boy,” Tink told him, pushing against his chest firmly. Graham looked down at his torso, the red etching of his party going antics smeared and smudged. “I think I’ll start with the pure one,” Tink purred, turning from him and stalking towards Killian on the other side of the room.

She stopped just short of his tented boxers, the fabric brushing over Killian’s tip without remorse, his body betraying his mind as he struggled to fight the urge to betray his own heart. He was drunk, plain and simple, and without Emma to guide him, he was most certainly lost under the influence of Tink and Graham. Tink especially had a way of getting what she wanted, and judging by the way she licked her lips as she took in his generous size, she wanted Killian.

“Or we could shower”? Graham suggested, catching her attention. They might not be a real couple, but Graham was not immune to the feelings of jealousy that came with Tink lavishing her attentions on another man. Tink turned to him and Killian breathed a sigh, the sound a little too audibly relieved as it left his mouth. “You like a good shower,” Graham purred at her, sliding his boxers over his hips and letting them pool at his feet, his words the exact opposite of what they sounded like and his erection bobbing proudly against his stomach.

“I do,” Tink cooed, looking between them. “You wanna shower with us, Killian?” She teased, reaching behind herself and ridding herself of her bra. Her nipples pulled tight and even in the dim lighting of the room Killian could see them rock hard on her rounded breasts. She nodded at his boxers and he dug his hands into the sides, letting them fall to his feet and freeing his own rock hard length. Tink gasped a little, a seductive moan tumbling from her lips. “I am in for a treat!” She squeaked, sauntering off towards the bathroom, Graham and Killian in tow.

The water hit Killian like a whip as he stepped into the cubicle behind Tink. Graham had led her in with a dirty grin and a prominent erection and she had encouraged Killian with her dulcet tones and a wave of her hand. The room seemed to spin, or maybe it was just the steam clouding his vision, and Killian reached out and gripped onto Tink’s shoulder’s for support. She rolled them playfully, smoothing her hands over Graham’s chest as they kissed, lips sliding against each other, slippery and smacking over the sound of the shower as the water pounded Killian’s back.

His eyes fell to Tink’s rear, blinking to clear his vision and focus on the pearly white globes before him. From the back, she could have been Emma, the enticing curve of her hip and the dimple in the centre of her back something Killian had dreamed Emma possessed as well. He often yearned to run his hands over Emma’s back, the sounds she made in his slumber as he did so filling his mind and making his erection even harder. Tink wiggled her hips, knowing he was watching, and without thinking, Killian stepped forward and hissed when his hot, hard length pressed itself between the crease of her cheeks.

“Oh,” Tink gasped, pulling her lips from Graham’s. “Someone feels neglected,” She cooed, letting her hands fall from Graham’s neck and slipping over the smooth planes of his chest languidly.

“Take care of our friend,” Graham whispered darkly, turning Tink around so she was facing Killian. He felt himself blush but it was lost in the heat from the shower, steam filling the room and masking the ragged sounds of his breathing.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Tink purred, sauntering towards Killian until the gap between them was closed. Graham filled the space behind her, pressing his body to her back and making sure she could feel both of them between her body. Killian took a breath, his eyes flicking down to her lips, plump and kiss bruised from Graham’s assault.

“Of course he does,” Graham encouraged with a smirk. “Look at his little innocent face,” he teased, his words dripping into her ear and barely audible.

“Yes, look at this handsome…” Tink leaned forward, her lips a hair's breadth from Killian’s mouth, her words ghosting over his lips. “...pure…” she breathed, her tongue darting out to moisten hers and inadvertently touching Killian’s in the process. “...boy.” Tink’s mouth curved up into a salacious smile, her lips finally meeting his with all the confidence Killian lacked, his body rigid to reflect his hesitation and a gentle frown on his face because, inside his alcohol soaked brain, he felt like he was betraying the woman of his dreams.

In that moment, Killian thought he should run. There was a moment he figured he was just a naked third wheel in a Graham and Tink sex game, along for their amusement only. If he was honest, he was probably going along with all of this to see how far they were willing to go, how long their teasing would last about his virginity, but sober Killian would never have agreed to this. Sober Killian would never have got naked in front of two of his best mates, he would have never stepped foot inside the shower and he would certainly have not welcomed Tink’s slippery body against his when she turned around to kiss him.

Unfortunately for drunk Killian, at the exact moment Tink’s lips touched his, the love of his life burst into the steam filled bathroom with every intention of using the facilities, and the loudest thing he heard that night was her gasp.

She was gone before he had time to register her presence, but her look of disappointment would be etched into his brain forever more. The way her face paled, the colour draining from her cheeks, all very clear in the sudden clarity of the room as the steam escaped out of the open door, made his stomach fall away from him. Tink giggled and fell backwards against Graham’s chest, touching her lips with a single finger and offering Killian a coy smirk.

“Oops,” she laughed in a tipsy tone, Graham joining her. “Guess you’ll be a virgin forever now!”

Killian clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, pushing passed both of them and escaping the confines of the shower in haste. The room was spinning, his messy hair still wet and dripping onto his skin and adding to the pearl of droplets already clinging to the dark thatch on his torso. He grabbed his shirt and his boxers, tugging them both on with effort, the materials clinging to his skin and instantly soaking up the water there.

“Emma!” Killian called feebly, his words muffled in his own ears. He shook his head sideways, the room becoming much louder when the steady tinnitus tone in his ears disappeared and he heard her footsteps pounding down the hallway of the dorm. “Emma, wait!” He called louder, barging the doorframe painfully as he gave chase, his heavy steps unsteady down the hall, his body bouncing off the flimsy walls every so often.

Luckily for him, Emma didn’t walk as fast as he could run, and he caught up to her in no time, his bloodshot eyes focusing on her outline in front of him as he called her name one more time. “Emma, please, will you just stop running away from me,” he gasped, the cold October chill taking his breath away as soon as he had stepped outside.

“You're drunk, Killian, go home.” Emma crossed her arms over her chest. She was angry, and couldn’t look him in the eye, even though she knew she really had no right to be. Killian was not her boyfriend, he could fool around with whoever he wanted, even if it was Tink and Graham. For a second she wondered if they had been doing this long, behind her back, keeping it from her whilst they sneaked into each others dorms and each others showers.

“I feel like you might be angry at me,” Killian frowned, grabbing his sides when a searing tearing pain ripped through his abdominal muscles.

“You won't remember this in the morning so it doesn't matter,” Emma said quickly, averting her gaze to the floor between them.

“Of course it matters, Emma, I love you…” Killian blurted, his words more a plea than the romantic gesture he had dreamed about. He cut his own words off as quickly as they had left his mouth, and stared at her when she lifted her head suddenly, her green eyes locking with his.

Killian stopped breathing, his lungs burning in his chest and his feet ready to flee. He had said it, finally, after all these years. Okay, so it wasn’t the way he had planned to tell her, drunkenly apologizing for a very big misunderstanding that he blamed his other two best friends for, but at least now she knew. He gave her a weak, nervous smile, the apple of his cheeks turning a bright pink.

“How am I supposed to answer that?” Emma snapped, annoyed more than anything. She sighed angrily and his smile disappeared instantly, his own fury rising to the surface.

“Be honest! For once in your life Swan, say what you feel in your heart!” Killian’s voice rose a little higher, his face erupting into a hopeful grin.

“Okay…” Emma said firmly, fixing his gaze once more. “I hate you.”

“Not the response I was hoping for…” Killian looked away, deflated. Even the slightest movement of his head made him sway and he had to quickly right his stance. Emma reached out to grab his arm and his eyes fell on her hand, clutching his bicep lovingly only briefly before she pulled her hand away as if she had been burned.

“You are just like all the other college boys. Fuck ‘em and flee….” Emma sighed, rubbing her forehead. “I thought you were different.”

“I've never slept with anyone…” Killian shrugged, shaking his head a little. Emma absorbed his words, watching him squirm a little.

“You were never this person in school, but then you met Graham and alcohol and you are two different people now.” Emma was almost shaking, the cold night permeating her sweater and tingling down her spine.

“I’m not…” Killian began but she cut off his slurred words.

“And I want Killian from before, not the pirate you are now.” Emma looked up at him, her words clearly falling of deaf ears with Killian’s face erupted in the childish, shit eating grin of a five year old.

“Argh!” He crowed, one arm waving around as if he was holding a sword and the other bending his forefinger into a hook shape and clawing at the air between them with a quirked eyebrow.

“Jesus Christ, you are so drunk I can't even talk to you right now…” Emma waved a dismissive hand at him and turned to leave, her arms pulling tighter over her chest in part protection from the cold and part protection from the hurt in her heart.

“No, you are drunk,” Killian sang, hopping from one foot to the other as he pursued her with a sway, his entire body moving much more than it should. He began to shiver and when Emma heard his teeth chattering together, she stopped and turned to face him once more. Killian was so focused on following her he didn’t even realise she had stopped, bumping into her with a oomph.

“Killian, you’re freezing,” Emma noted, taking in the way his shoulders were jumping up and down, his shirt clinging to his chest and his hardened nipples clearly visible through the material. Her eyes roamed over him, the normally distinct bulge in his boxers much smaller than usual, something Emma chastised herself for even noticing. “Come on,” she relented with a roll of her eyes as she grabbed his arm. “Let’s get you warm. Follow me.”

The only reason Emma took him back to her dorm was because he was cold and she had a conscience, unable to let him freeze to death full of beer and in only his underpants. What would his parents say if they found out how he had died? She wasn’t going to be the one to tell them that their youngest son died of exposure in just his skivvies because he was too drunk to make it home.

No.

And besides, Mart Margaret had gone home for a few weeks, so he could crash in her bed. Even if he had other ideas, falling into her bed as soon as they made it to her room, snuggling down into Emma’s sheets and unashamedly inhaling her scent from the duvet covers with a smile so wide Emma thought he might be a perfect cast for the next  _Joker_.

“Why do you look so sad Swan?” He shook her from her reverie, his words croaky and full of strain as he wiggled under the covers and dropped his wet shirt and boxers out the side. They hit the floor with a slap and Emma averted her eyes.

Great. Now he was totally naked.

“You wouldn't remember even if I told you,” Emma said sadly, perching on Mary Margaret’s bed. It was opposite her own, enough space between them to quell her unjustified rage that boiled just under skin when she was near him right now.

“Is it me? Have I upset you?” Killian nuzzled his face into her pillow, his stubble scratching against the pink case, his eyes fluttering closed a little longer each time he blinked.

“You have no idea what you’ve done, Killian,” Emma sighed, knowing he wouldn’t even remember tomorrow. There was no point exploring the issue now, not when he was filled with so much booze he would just laugh it off.

“Can I fix it?” Killian asked her hopefully, tucking the covers up under his stubble littered jaw until he looked like just a head poking out of the duvet. If she wasn’t so angry, Emma might have laughed at the way he clearly felt most comfortable, but his child like pleading stare almost broke her.

“How can you fix something that you don't even how you broke?” She told him softly.

“I'm very handy,” Killian winked, laughing at his own joke weakly.

“So I saw,” Emma muttered under her breath, the image of Killian’s black hair plastered to his forearms under the spray of the shower as he had rested his hands on Tink’s hips something she might never forget. She had often dreamed of him in the shower, but not like that. Not with another woman, and most certainly not Tink. It was a reality she had only had nightmares about before now.

“Saw! Ha! That's a tool!” Killian told her joyfully, his words muffled by a yawn.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Go to sleep, Killian,” she whispered, shifting her weight under the duvet covers of her roommates bed. By the time Emma had got comfortable, turning over to look at him once more, Killian was asleep, finally succumbing to the alcohol fuelling his brain and passing out with an open mouthed snore.

The next day began like any other, only Emma didn’t feel comfortable in the bed she currently occupied and through her hazy sleepiness, she didn’t register why. Her eyes were still closed but she could smell the faint whiff of beer in the room, a damp, half dry clothes smell she recognised from being a student too acutely, and when she finally opened her eyes, she could see her bed opposite. She frowned and groaned a little, wondering why she was in Mary Margaret’s bed for a second before the sound of the shower in the next room caught her attention. She yawned, pushing herself into a sit and blinking to clear her vision, the sound of the water turning off causing her to remember.

Shit. Killian.

She would go to the library, leave him to work out why he was in her bed by himself. It would be a cruel joke, but after last night, Emma thought it was the least he deserved. To wake up in her bed and wonder where she was and what had happened? Perfect. Maybe he would learn to not drink so much. Emma smiled to herself as she gathered her clothes, pulling her sweater over her head and dragging her fingers through her sleep messed hair roughly.

Emma didn’t want to see him right now. She was still angry, the vision of his lips on Tink’s flashing before her eyes, and she knew he wouldn’t remember a single thing. Killian had the luxury of acting the fool and never reaping the consequences, but Emma didn’t, and she feared she might never be able to look at him in the same way again. That was until the bathroom door opened, a cloud of vapour wafting out into the room and a very wet, very handsome, Killian Jones dressed in only a modest white towel stepped out towards her.

“Swan,” he greeted her with a grin. “Good morning.”

“Feeling better?” Emma gulped hard, her words distorted in her throat as she took him in. The bulge of his biceps, relaxed but clearly present under the skin of his arms making her imagine what they felt like wrapped around her own body. The thick layer of chest hair that littered his torso, like a dark forest of softness she yearned to run her fingers through sticking to the planes of his chest and accenting his shape. The dip of his hips and the thinned line of body hair that disappeared into the low slung towel, directing her attention to the now much larger bump in the towel.

No. Now she was  _sure_  she might never look at him the same way again.

“I didn't drink that much,” Killian chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her when she snorted a grunting sound. “Did I?” Emma looked away for a second, the steady blush creeping up her neck because of how he looked now, dripping wet and naked all but for a tiny towel. She let out a breath. Seeing Killian naked so often in such a short period was started to have an effect on her to the point of distraction.

“Swan, what did I do?” Killian prompted gently and she turned back to face him, trying to keep her eyes fixed on his.

“Nothing,” Emma shrugged and then paused, watching a droplet of water race down his lightly thatched torso. She had tried not to objectify him, but damn if he wasn’t making it difficult.

“Swan…” He chastised, his voice a little darker than before. He knew something was bothering her, she could tell, but she couldn’t focus on anything except how his chest hair would tickle her nose as she kissed her way down his body.

“Nothing okay, just...could you put some clothes on, please?” She covered her face with a hand, the sight of him burned into the back of her eyelids.

Killian looked around the room for his clothes, unable to locate them. He frowned when all he could find was some boxers and a almost see through tee, both of them sitting in a wet heap on the floor beside Emma’s bed. As he moved Emma couldn’t help inhale the scent of her shower gel, coconut and raspberry invading her nostrils but tinted with his masculinity. Killian lifted his clothes aloft, looking to her for an explanation.

“Why are my clothes wet? Where are the rest of them?” He looked around the room and spotted nothing else of his. Emma sighed. She had to tell him, but surely she could leave out some of the details to save his dignity. That’s what friends did after all.

“You got so drunk at Will’s party, you tried to take a shower,” she lied, pointing to his underwear in his hand. Killian grimaced at the damp cotton, surprised as she continued. “You thought it was a good idea to walk over here in the cold and I had to rescue you from the elements. So there...that’s why you only have boxers.”

“And why you are so angry with me,” Killian added observantly. Damn, if the man didn’t know her better than she knew herself.

“I'm not angry at you, Killian, I am angry with myself,” Emma sighed, palming her face in her hands so she didn’t have to look at him.

“Well don't be. You can't be as angry at yourself as I am.” He moved to her, perching on the edge of the bed next to her and waiting for her to look up from her hands. “I've clearly hurt you and that I cannot abide. Being drunk is not an excuse for whatever I did and I am truly sorry that I made you hurt, Emma.” She looked at him, the remorse in his eyes for something he didn’t even remember paining her even more. He was amazing, willing to apologise without even knowing why, and Emma’s heart pinched a little at lying to him. Killian gave her a weak smile, turning his attention to his fingers that he was idling his his lap. “Tink and Graham are terrible influences.”

“Yes they are,” Emma laughed lightly. “That doesn't make it hurt any less,” Emma said honestly.

“Would a hug?” Killian offered with a shy smile. He shifted his weight on the bed, turning sideways and opening his arms invitingly. Emma nodded, matching his smile and let him pull her into his embrace, the damp hair on his chest sticking to her face but feeling so soft against her cheek that she audibly sighed happily.

She couldn’t lie to him anymore. He was her friend, regardless of her own feelings, he had a right to know why he had upset her. He would want to know, because he was a gentleman and would always try to make it right. A million things ran through her head in that moment; His declaration of love that felt like more than all the other times he had said it as her friend. The shy emotion in his voice when he had specifically said he had never slept with anyone, even if drink had made him say it out loud.

“You kissed Tink,” Emma groaned against his chest, hoping her words would be muffled enough by his hug that he wouldn’t realise.

“I did what?” Killian squeaked, aghast. He released her from his grip, his arms sliding down her arms and taking her hands in his, his fingers fiddling with hers nervously.

“You went to the party thing with Graham and Tink and I found all three of you in the shower...doing...stuff,” Emma blushed, looking down at this hands and swallowing hard. “I wasn’t going to tell you because I knew you wouldn’t remember.”

“God Emma, I am such a bastard,” Killian announced with a shake of his head, the taste of discomfort invading his mouth and making him turn up his face. He had known she was hiding something but her revelation had him fuming. What had he done? Killian dropped her hands and pulled away from her, standing from the bed and looking around. Emma always had one of his shirts here somewhere, he just had to find it so he could leave. “I don't deserve your kindness. I need to go.”

“Killian wait, don't go,” Emma implored, jumping to her feet. His self hatred had kicked in and told Emma exactly what she needed to know; He didn’t remember and had never had any intention of getting into the situation he was in with Graham and Tink. It made her a little happy, but his frantic searching of her dorm room made her nervous he might never speak to her again so she moved to him, stopping him with a hand on his forearm. “I need to ask you something.”

“Aye love, what is it?” Killian looked at her, the kindness in his eyes and willingness to forever please her something Emma was noticing for the first time. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember, but did he feel the same way? Was he so ashamed because he thought he had ruined his own chances with her?

“Last night, when you were super drunk, you said you hadn't slept with anyone,” Emma began gently, Killian straightening himself up and the prickle of pink invading his cheeks. “Did you mean...anyone?” Emma pressed, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“I said that?” Killian winced, eyes pinching closed. Emma nodded. “So it seems we found the why as to my actions last night.” Killian licked his lips, grinding his teeth at the faintest memory he had of Graham’s torment.

“The why?” Emma asked confused, her head cocking to one side.

“Graham and Tink have teased me about it for years and I suppose, uninhibited, I figured I was sick of the torment.” Killian let out a long breath, his entire body humming with heat as the words left his mouth. Confessing to being a virgin at twenty-one was only amplified by confessing it to the woman you were in love with. “Only Tink wasn't the friend I had hoped would take my virginity.”

Emma looked at him shyly and he offered her a reserved smile, scratching the patch of skin behind his ear with a gulp. There were definitely no secrets between them now.

“How? I mean...you're gorgeous.” Emma couldn’t stop the words as they left her mouth, her thoughts out loud. He laughed sheepishly, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that sexy way she loved so much and his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Whilst I thank you for your compliment, Swan, I have only ever wanted to sleep with one person but she has never seen me as anything more than her friend.” Killian looked into her eyes, boring deep past the sea green and into her soul. She knew what he was saying and her throat went dry.

“If that is the case, why is she so angry you kissed another woman?” Emma almost whispered, her breath hitching as he took a step closer to her.

“I don't know Swan, why are you?” He purred, hands caressing the soft skin of her elbows and holding her upright. Emma’s entire body screamed out with his touch, the new, more intimate way he was holding her igniting the fire in her belly.

“Because you have never kissed me.” She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, looking up at him through her eyelashes. The look he gave her was dark, lustful and she couldn’t move.

“Would you like me to?” He whispered, dipping his head so that their lips were almost touching. Emma’s lips parted a little, a silent invitation that she knew he would never accept without hearing the words. Gentleman.

“Yes.”

The word hadn’t even left Emma’s mouth fully before Killian fused his lips to hers, the specks of white behind her eyelids like fireworks in a night sky. Her hands went to work, tracing the outline of his muscles, the sinew and tendons flexing under her touch as he pushed into the kiss. Emma pushed back, her tongue slanting over his lips and tasting him, the minty freshness of his breath invading her senses when he parted his lips and invited her tongue to duel with his.

Emma’s hand found his shoulders, grappling to get closer to him and his hands found her hips, pulling her flush against his barely covered body. Emma smirked against his lips, hands carding through his wet hair and holding his face to hers, the ridge of his teeth hard against her tongue as she kissed him back with as much passion as he was offering. Killian spun them around, the friction between them making his towel fall, and Emma moaned into his mouth as he backed them towards her bed.

“Killian…stop...please...stop…” Emma panted, pulling her lips from his and avoiding him as he chased after them hungrily. Emma pushed against his chest feebly, her inner turmoil visible on her face as she licked her bottom lip and savoured his taste on her tongue.

“Emma? Have I don't something to hurt you again?” Killian looked confused, wide eyed and his breathing heavy.

“No,” Emma assured him with a glorious smile, her hand palming the side of his face tenderly. “But if you don't stop kissing me like that I can't promise I can let you walk out of here with your honour in tact.”

Killian met her gaze, swallowing the lump down his throat that had formed with her words. He knew Emma was not as innocent as he was, best friends knew this sort of information, and it had always killed him to know she was with another man. But he only had himself to blame, his lack of courage to admit his true feelings overwhelming him. Until now. “So don't…”

“Killian…”Emma gasped huskily, their foreheads meeting as she struggled with her decision.

“I've wanted this my entire life, Emma. Do you know how hard it has been to wait for this moment?” Killian chuckled, his hands pushing her hair behind her ear, enjoying the warmth of her blonde locks against his fingertips. Emma’s eyebrows jumped up on her face as she peeled her eyes open and looked between them, his naked form leaving nothing to the imagination and the sight of his solid erection making her ache.

“I can see how hard it is right now,” she purred salaciously, trailing a finger tip up the side of his length.

“Gods, Emma…” Killian shuddered, grabbing her wrist and stopping her movement. “Tell me I am not dreaming.”

Emma hummed a laugh through her nose, pulling her face back to take in his wrecked features. He was visibly shaking with effort to compose himself, his browline a mixture of sweat and water from the shower, his face contorting in a pained pleasure when she pulled his hand from her wrist and took him in hand. He was hard and hot with a sizeable girth that made Emma’s core clench with need.

“Have you dreamed of me?” She teased lightly, watching the pulse in his neck thump harder as she stroked him. Killian groaned, biting his bottom lip with a nod. “Was I doing this?” Emma purred seductively, twisting her hand a little at the top of each stroke, his foreskin rubbing over his exposed tip and making his hips involuntarily thrust forward.

“Gods, yes…” Killian breathed, his whole mind in a daze. He couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening. What was about to happen. When Emma released her grip his eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus on her as she backed towards the bed, beckoning him with a bent finger.

“What else have you dreamed about?” Emma asked him softly, a sexy smile on her lips as she shimmied her pajamas off, leaving her gloriously naked before him. Killian struggled to find his voice, coughing a little to rid himself of the lump obstructing his breathing. He let his eyes flicker over her body, the enticing curve of her hip, the round swell of her breasts and the flat, toned abdominal muscles much more vivid than he could ever have imagined. “Don't go shy on me now, Jones,” Emma teased, swaying from side to side with an innocent smirk.

Killian was on her in a second, the space between then nothing at all once he had begun to move, the excited squeal that left her mouth like fuel on the lusty fire that was busy burning its way through his loins. She was warmer than he had imagined, scorching a pattern against his chest with her own, her rock hard nipples crushed by his weight as they tumbled onto the bed behind her and he crushed his lips to hers. Emma grabbed his face, clawing at his stubble in a desperate attempt to keep him close, his tongue invading her mouth and massaging her own.

Emma could feel his hardness between her thighs, both of them a perfect fit for each other. She gently parted her knees, resting them against his hips as he was cradled between her legs, the slowled motion of his kisses matching the movement of his tongue with a rocking rhythm of his hips. She was wet against his tip that dipped between her folds, teasing him with the promise of home.

Killian was not a prude by any sense of the word, and he had fooled around plenty, but there was only one woman he had ever wanted to really be intimate with, and it was Emma. His dreams were filled with her smiles and gasps of pleasure as he licked, sucked and nipped her into a ball of putty, her screams filling his ears and leaving him with messy sheets when he awoke. But now she was here, as real as can be, writhing under his bulk and radiating with desire and his confident air disappeared.

“I’m sure,” she told him gently, her thumb brushing over the outline of his lips as she read his mind.

“I don’t know...how do we…” Killian stammered nervously, the heat rushing to the tips of his ears once more.

“Well,” Emma shifted a little and felt him brush her entrance again, an action that made him wince and shift his hips away. “It seems you’re very worked up, so why don’t we try a little foreplay?” Emma scrunched her nose up playfully and she bit her tongue, pushing his floppy hair from his forehead.

“Oh?” Killian smirked, pressing his lips to hers chastely. “Do you have anything in mind?”

“I’m sure you want this to last for as long as possible,” Emma smiled at him and he nodded. “But if we go in all guns blazing, it won’t.” Killian laughed and shook his head in agreement. Even the feel of her naked form against his was torture and he thought he would come at any second. “Have you ever gone down on a woman?” Emma blushed nervously.

Killian shook his head and met her eyes instantly, the mere thought of it sending his heart into a pounding frenzy in his chest. “No,” he breathed timidly before his face erupted in a broad, cocky grin. “But I’ve taken a class,” he joked, sliding down her body until he was hovering above her neatly trimmed mound.

Emma relaxed a little knowing he was too, watching him go south with a sly smirk as she slammed her head into the comforter and felt his breath ghosting over her bundle of nerves. Emma let him part her thighs, the cool air on the room contrasting the heat at her apex and when he tentatively sucked on her clit, Emma stiffened and groaned in painful pleasure.

“Oh God, Killian,” she whined and Killian stopped instantly, lifting his head quickly to meet her sleepy glare. “Why did you stop?” She asked breathlessly, her brow knitting together.

“I thought I’d hurt you,” he panicked. “Shall I continue?”

“Yes!” Emma laughed, letting her head fall back. “It’s good, trust me. Good noises.” Killian smiled to himself, watching the rise and fall of her breasts, her struggle for air as he resumed his sucking, the moans that came from her more enjoyable than any he had ever heard in any his dreams.

Killian flicked his tongue over her nub and Emma shuddered, her entire body writhing under him. He grabbed her hips, holding her down, the taste of her sweetness like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. It coated his tongue, his lips and even his beard and made his spine tingle with the familiar pull of his own climax. He sucked in a breath, his jaw a little tired and pressed his cheek to her inner thigh, watching the muscles of her entrance ripple and clench. “Is that good?”

“Yeah,” Emma breathed, her words barely heard.

“Shall I...can I?” Killian asked gently, tracing the wetness outside of her entrance with a single finger, her clear, viscous juices coating his digit.

“Yes, absolutely yes!” Emma nodded eagerly, lifting her head and looking down at the way he was watching her with fascination. “Use two fingers,” she panted, pressing her eyes closed and relaxing back into the duvet.

“Two?” Killian asked alarmed, inspecting the width of his two fingers side by side. It looked a lot, much bigger than their destination, and he stroked them through her wetness again. “Are you sure?”

“Killian,” Emma groaned, a little annoyed. She was so close her patience had ebbed away. “Trust me, you’re a big guy. I’m going to need you to stretch me a little with two fingers.”

“Oh,” Killian blew out a breath. “Alright.” He didn’t think he was that big, but having never seen many other penises in his life, Killian was sure Emma knew what she was talking about. And he most certainly didn’t want to hurt her. He felt her go rigid when he pushed two fingers into her, her inner muscles grabbing his fingers and pulling them deeper, and he felt a little precum ooze from his tip, his erection painfully hard beneath his body.

“Yes,” Emma hissed salaciously, her hand moving to grab at the half dried hair on his head. “There,” she shuddered when Killian twisted his hands a little and brushed his fingertips over the ribbed muscle of her g spot. “God, Killian, right there. Like that.” She was so aroused already that when he skimmed his fingers over it again and again, amping up his strokes on her command, she felt the burn in her belly and all of her hairs stood to attention.

“Is that okay?” Killian whispered, even though he was sure with how wet Emma was he was doing it just right.

“Fuck, yes,” Emma stammered, her lip rolling under her teeth where she bit down so hard she thought she might draw blood. She was so close, her orgasm mere seconds from tearing her apart. “My clit…” Emma gasped, tightening her grip on his hair and Killian knew exactly what she needed, closing his lips over the throbbing bundle of nerves and flicking his tongue furiously.

When she came it was hard and fast and Killian was taken back, unsure if he should withdraw his fingers from the now much tighter sheath of her core or leave them there. Her inner muscles spasmed around his fingers, stronger at first and then more gently, pulling and throbbing against his digits as Emma’s shattering moans filled his ears. He lapped at her hungrily, taking every last drop she had to offer before he kissed her clit and felt her wiggle away from him.

“Sensitive,” she panted, looking down at him, his hair a mess and pulled to one side, the tint in his cheeks from the heat between her thighs and his grin proud.

“Was that okay?” He asked her bashfully, setting himself up on his elbows, eager for her praise.

Emma gave him a coy smile, motioning him upwards with a crooked finger. He moved instantly like an obedient puppy, crawling over her and watching the darkness in her eyes with a sense of satisfaction that he had put it there. Emma simply nodded with a hum, cupping his scruffy cheeks in her hands and pulling his face to hers, their lips meeting once again so softly. She could taste herself on his mouth and it made her ache with more need. “You get an A,” she teased playfully.

“Does this mean, that if I asked you out, you’d say yes?” Killian said, one of his hands pawing behind his ear again. Emma smiled at his nervousness, an audible laugh escaping her mouth.

“Maybe,” she shrugged, her eyes flitting over his features. “Maybe we should see how you do next.” She reached over to her bedside table and pulled open the drawer, fishing around inside for the foil packet of a condom she hoped would fit him. Killian watched as she tore into it, pinching the tip and rolling it over his length as he hissed.

Emma lifted her knees until her feet were flat on the bed and reached down between them to stroke his erection, the solid length of him heavy and ready in her hands. He hadn’t even softened a little, clearly more turned on that she had realised. Killian buried his face in her shoulder, his breath ghosting over the crook of her neck and Emma felt him turn limp, a shudder passing over his whole body.

“Killian,” Emma warned softly. “You are not going to last long, and that is okay, so don’t try and hold on for me.” All he could do was thrust his hips into her fist, taking his pleasure at his own pace before Emma lined him up at her entrance and felt his tip push in. He felt as big as he looked and she tried to keep her voice calm and steady as she guided him in. “Slowly…” she whimpered when he stretched her a little too painfully. “Take it slow, okay?”

Killian gulped hard with a nod, his brain fogged by the feel of her around his length as he inched his way into her warmth. There was more of him than he realised and it took an agonzing amount of time before he was fully seated within her, both of them relaxing and adjusting to the feel of each other. Emma throbbed around him, her earlier orgasm still fresh in her muscle memory, and he was sure that if he moved even a millimeter that he would lose himself.

“Are you okay?” Emma coaxed kindly, her hand on his face shaking him from his concentration.

“Aye, Swan,” he said on a shaky breath. “You just feel…bloody amazing.” Emma was flattered and perhaps a little too cruelly, she clenched her muscles around him, enjoying the way he had stretched her to a satisfying burn. Killian gasped, his fist clenching the duvet beside her head and his eyes squeezing closed so tightly, Emma knew he was trying to think of anything but coming.

“It’s okay,” Emma said softly, angling her hips upwards, knowing that the movement would send him into oblivion. “Take your time.”

Killian growled through gritted teeth. “You’re a bloody siren, Swan,” he laughed. Killian shook, his whole body shivering over hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him harder into her, the movement making them both cry out and something inside of him snap. Killian planted his hand on her hip, firmly grasping her like she might leave him at any second, and pistoned his hips without warning, long deep thrusts that made Emma ache for more. As quickly as he began it was over, the spasm of his erection felt along her entire core as he emptied himself into the condom with her name on his lips.

“I’m sorry, Emma, I’m sorry…” he stuttered, trying to regain himself but quivering, every single cell in his body caught between pleasure and shame. He hadn’t lasted long, she had known he wouldn’t, but with a soft smile she nuzzled her nose against his and pressed their lips together once more.

“Killian, you were amazing,” Emma purred, trailing her hands down the side of his torso, over the jut of his narrow hips until she was kneading the globes of his ass with her nimble fingers. It made Killian jump, surprised by her sudden fascination with his ass, something she had admired for many years.

“I hope you are enjoying yourself,” he smirked, kissing her cheek as he softened inside of her.

“Oh, I am,” she grinned. “And next time, we will both enjoy ourselves even more.”

Killian made a content noise in his throat, pulling out of her and apologising, yet again, for the wincing pain that Emma couldn’t hide with her expression. He saw to the condom, tying off the end and tossing it in the trash, before scooting under the covers and pulling Emma into his arms. She smiled, her fingers tracing the outline of his nipples through his chest hair as she idly combed it, enjoying how smooth it was despite it’s coarse appearance.

“Are you alright, love?” Killian asked her softly, his cheek pressed to the top of her head as he watched her hand dancing over his chest. “You’re quiet.”

“It’s nothing,” Emma assured him. “I don’t regret anything, if that was what you were thinking.”

Killian frowned, shifting his legs under the duvet. “Well, I wasn’t until just now…”

“It’s just, last night...” Emma pushed herself into a sit, clutching the covers to her naked body and tossing her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. “...In the middle of everything, you said something.”

“And what might I have said that has you all frowny,” Killian teased, stroking her thigh with a warm caress. Emma blushed a little.

“You said you loved me,” she said quickly. “Did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it,” Killian said firmly, tugging on her arm until she moved nearer to him. He sat up and pulled her across his lap, her swollen sex brushing against his spent member as she did, and her arms looping around his neck. “I don’t remember saying it, but I’ve never been so sure of anything in my entire life,” he said softly, cupping her cheek in his hand and tracing the apple of her cheek with his thumb. Emma looked down shyly, only lifting her head enough to meet his blue eyes through her eyelashes. “I love you, Emma Swan. I’ve loved you for over ten years, since that day you crashed your bike into the shallow dyke out the back of your house.” Emma blushed harder at his words and Killian smiled, pulling the duvet until it was draped over her shoulders and swaddling her against his nakedness. “And I promise to love you for the rest of my life, if you’ll have me.”

“I love you too.” Emma studied him, his genuine gleeful smile and the post sex glow etched across his face. She stroked the fine hair at the back of his neck, noting that he needed a haircut, but she didn’t mind so much because she had spent the last few years fantasizing about running her hands through his blackened locks. With a tender motion she kissed him and he wrapped her even tighter in his arms.

“What?” Killian asked gently, his eyebrow jumping up on his face when they parted and she stared at him with a cocky grin.

“Just trying to work out how I’m going to get in my study time now,” Emma smirked.

“Whatever do you mean?” Killian asked innocently, letting his body fall back against the bed so he could take in her naked figure one more time. Emma was a thing of beauty, even more precious than his imagination had conjured, and he decided he could look at her all day long.

“Well,” Emma leaned forward a little and placed a flat palm on his chest, grinding herself down on his member until it twitched and began to harden under her assault. “I think we have a little more practice.”


End file.
